Sex and The City: Bleach Edition
by The Decemberist
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is 32. She is a college graduate, a respectful sister in a well known family, and an accomplished writer with her own magazine column. And none of this matters apparently, because, she is still single.
1. Chapter 1

Not sure if this has been done before but if it has here's my take on it.

:

chapters will be short (200-500 words)

:

updates will be sporadic

* * *

 **Sex and The City: Bleach Edition**

Rukia Kuchiki is 32. She is barely five feet tall with cropped dark hair and large violet eyes, the kind of distracting pretty that has no problem finding men to buy her drinks or spare her a light for her unfortunate cigarette habit that she has been trying (and failing) to quit since her early twenties. She is a college graduate, a respectful sister in a well known family, and an accomplished writer with her own magazine column. And none of this matters apparently, because, she is

still

single.

 **At a bar downtown way past most people's bedtimes**

Rukia is having what she and her friends would call a standard Thursday night. Dinner at a restaurant with appetizers that would cost most people their month's rent, followed by an invitation to a new club Rangiku Matsumoto's PR firm was handling the opening for. Rangiku is 38 but doesn't look a day over 31 with her waves of strawberry blonde hair and legendary curves. She and Rukia have been friends since Rukia moved to Manhattan.

Rukia and their other two friends, Momo Hinamori and Tatsuki Arisawa, did not have to wait in line because of their connection, and were allowed right inside with little trouble.

The club opening was going well, with its typical mix of socialites, celebrities, businessmen, and the people who followed them around hoping that proximity to important people would somehow make themselves more relevant.

Rukia has found herself alone, with a drink a man who made himself a killing in the stock market last year bought for her. She came out tonight hoping to find some new material for her column, but unfortunately it seems the night would provide little material in the ways of dating, love, or sex. She does not see herself finding any of the three tonight, and neither do her friends.

Momo is currently conversing with a man she thought might be boyfriend material, but it turns out, despite his seemingly waspy appearance, he's just an out of work actor looking to make new connections. She will let him try and seduce her for another half hour before she will go home to her park avenue apartment and go to bed, alone.

Tatsuki has barely spoken to any men all night, which lately has become the norm for her. She complains that the age of instagram and photoshop has given men ridiculous expectations for ordinary women and looking like anything less than a supermodel isn't enough to merit even a conversation these days, much less a date. Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku have tried to gently tell her it might be because she has had a perpetual scowl on her face every time they're out at a party, but they don't want to hurt her feelings. Truthfully, Tatsuki is just a lawyer who graduated from Harvard and is tired of having to apologize for her success and doesn't feel like playing the dating game bullshit anymore.

Rukia goes to tell Rangiku that she is tired and is heading out, until she sees her friends already large eyes widen and eyebrows raise almost to her hairline at the appearance of someone walking into the club. Rukia looks over, and sees a tall, well dressed man with an athletic build and a shock of orange hair sauntering over to a suddenly empty spot on the couch and growling to the man next to him for a light, even though the club is supposed to be smoke free. He is handsome, important, and just made eye contact with Rukia.

Well. Now things just might be worth sticking around for.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick note:  
In response to the reviewer who pointed out there's a lot of info given in the first chapter (valid critique, will try and make it a little less heavy) that's also done on purpose. This fic is based off the book & tv show, Sex and the City, and both involve a lot of monologuing and are very description heavy with abrupt endings. So to some extent, that's just the style of the fic.

* * *

"Do you know who that is?!" Rangiku whisper-yells in Rukia's ear, mouth so close she can almost feel the cherry colored lip gloss sliding against her lobe. Rukia breaks her eye contact with the handsome stranger to face her fanatical friend, eyes visibly brightening in the dark club lights.

"That's Ichigo Kurosaki! **The** Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia remembers him now. He's been all over the newspapers and magazines for the last two years, and almost always comes up at dinner parties when people talk about investments. Supposedly he's like the next Mark Cuban, except way better looking and about thirty years younger. Despite all the hype about his business ventures and finances, not much is known about him personally except that he is very private, short tempered, and has never been seen out with a woman before.

Rukia knows that Rangiku knows all of this too, and instead of being turned off would see him as a challenge. The way she saw all men really, like conquests to fill her bed without ever touching her heart. Rukia can never tell if she's the most fabulously independent woman she's ever met or in immense denial about the possibility of ending up alone.

"Are you gonna go hit on him?" Rangiku smirks, her trademark expression, and gestures over to him, "He was totally checking you out earlier."

Rukia seriously considers it for a moment. At the very least, it might give her something to write about. Column topic: Seducing the unseducable man.

But Rukia is not the kind of girl who seduces, not really. At least not on purpose anyway. So she shakes her head, and Rangiku throws back her shoulders and squares herself up to the direction of the couches.

"Well if you're not going to I am," She declares and saunters off across the floor to where Ichigo Kurosaki is currently smoking a cigar and staring at Rukia. Again.

 **At the same bar downtown, way past Rukia's tolerance for bullshit evenings**

Fifteen minutes later and Rukia is bored. Again.

Momo had announced that she was leaving about five minutes ago with the excuse of an early morning at the gallery but Rukia knew she was really pissed that that guy turned out to be a loser. Tatsuki had bailed an hour ago, leaving Rukia to fend for herself while Rangiku was trying, and apparently failing, to get Ichigo to go home with her. She's pulling out all her best moves, and probably doing that thing where she pushes her shoulders together so her dress falls down in the front and her cleavage is even more prominent.

But none of seemed to work, and a minute later Rangiku is leaving in a huff, making a beeline for Rukia by the bar.

"He's gay." She declares, flinging her hair over her shoulders and shaking her head. "There's no other explanation. The man just must not be into women."

"Really Ran? No other possible reason a straight man wouldn't be into you?" Rukia teases, glancing over again at the strange man who was suspiciously turning his head away from her general direction.

"I mean what else could it be? I was very clear I was interested in taking him home and keeping it low key and casual, and nothing from him! Christ what more do these men need nowadays? It's like you have to toe this invisible line between availability and elusivity that each man has a different standard of, and I'm getting sick of it."

Rangiku leaves to go grab her coat and bag, leaving Rukia to ponder her words and wonder why Kurosaki was still staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking.


	3. Chapter 3

In an uncharacteristically bold move, Rukia decides to go confront him. In the twenty minute span since he'd arrived at the bar he'd been the only thing worth discussing, this Ichigo Kurosaki. Her motives were pure journalism of course; any man that flat out rejected Rangiku with no clear motives certainly merited further research (Cracking the Unseducable Man? It's a working title, she'll fix it later) and had nothing to do with how strikingly good looking he was.

Thankfully most of his entourage seemed to have left, and she easily slides next to him on the couch. Up close she can see his hair is even brighter than she originally realized, resembling a strawberry or-

"Do you need something?" His voice isn't what she expected at all. She had subconsciously envisioned something deep, hypermasculine that would shake walls if he raised it but really he just sounded young. And with his face now mere inches from hers, she can see he is young, like not even thirty young. How old was this kid anyway?

"Why did you turn down my friend?" Her nerves evaporated once she realized how young he was, or maybe it was finally all those cosmos hitting her?

Scarlet blooms across his face for an instant before it settles into a scowl, and he looks away from her before answering, "I just wasn't interested in her."

"No one ever says that about Rangiku," Rukia scoffs, feeling confident enough between his age and apparent discomfort to dig for more, "Everyone is always interested in her."

"Well maybe I'm just not the kind of guy."

"What kind of guy?"

"The casual, one night stand guy. That's just not me."

Now she's officially intrigued. A successful, wealthy, late twenty-something man who will tell strangers he's not into casual sex? That would be considered social suicide to most and label him something of a freak. If late twenty-something/early thirty-something women hear a single man isn't interested in no-strings-attached sex they will automatically assume there must be something wrong with him and run in the other direction without so much as a 'thanks for dinner'.

"Well then what's wrong with you? It's New York, that's what we're all after here." She teases and he finally turned to meet her gaze

"Nothing," He snaps, and the eye contact becomes a little too intense for her. "You don't seem to be into it either. It's almost three am and you're here talking to me instead of trying to find someone to go home with."

Rukia has no answer to this, and leaves as abruptly as she came. The truth was that he was right, in the past year she had subconsciously decided that she was looking for something a little deeper than her usual relationships that were almost always casual in nature. His comment was so annoyingly accurate; it irked her that he had no problem figuring her out.

Does she want to see him again?

Absofuckinglutely.

* * *

*adapted from the car ride conversation that Carrie & Big have in s1 e1 about casual sex and their own feelings about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**In an apartment somewhere between Park and Madison**

The next morning Rukia wakes up to a massive hangover and a scroll-worthy amount of notifications on her phone. She rubs her eyes, remnants of last night's makeup still clinging to her lids and lashes, and tries to sort out why her homescreen is full of red numbers.

Most of her texts are from Tatsuki and Rangiku, with Tatsuki complaining about her night and Rangiku detailing how she ended up at Gin's place at 4 am and had to sneak out at seven so no one would see her walk of shame. One is from that guy who bought her a drink (why did she even give him her number) asking if she wanted to ride home together.

She has a missed call from Momo, who had probably just wanted to complain about her crappy night, and one from her brother at 6 am this morning that made her roll her eyes and wonder why in the world Byakuya would think she would be awake to answer him so early.

The one that catches Rukia's eye however, almost goes unnoticed on her instagram page. She had posted a picture of herself and Rangiku as a favor to help support her friend's PR firm, and there it is among the plethora of likes and complimentary comments. A like and a follow from I_Kurosaki. Interesting.

She goes to follow him back and sees that his account is private, forcing her to wait until he accepts her request. A public figure who still used instagram for personal reasons? She decides this kid really is odd, and grabs her laptop to find out more. A little googling couldn't hurt.

Fifteen minutes later and she has next to nothing to show for her snooping efforts besides the basics. Apparently, Ichigo is 27 years old and a millionaire several times over. He went to Stanford and spent most of his time after graduating going back and forth between California and Japan for business, but has just bought a new Penthouse somewhere in Manhattan.

Her phone lights up and she sees under the Instagram header that I_Kursosaki has accepted her request.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who favorited/reviewed.  
I'm having way too much writing this.  
side note: I am not from New York and know nothing about New York. Please bear with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday brunch at the usual place**

"I'm telling you, this guy seemed totally normal at first. He was well-dressed, told me he went to school on the East Coast, he even talked about his summer house in Newport! I never would have guessed he was an... _actor_." The way Momo said 'actor' was how some people might have said curse words or offensive slurs. Rukia had met her and Rangiku and Tatsuki for their standard Sunday brunch date to discuss the events of the weekend. Apparently twelve hours was not enough to ease Momo's embarrassment of wasting her night with a dud.

"Well at least you had a guy interested in you. I wasted a good dress and shoes on being ignored the entire night. I'm pretty sure the same guy walked into me three times and never once gave me a second glance." Tatsuki groans into her eggs benedict, her three friends all exchanging glances when they knew what was about to come.

"It's just bullshit. I have a good education, a good job, and no cocaine addiction. If I was a man I would've been married, divorced, and remarried with a mistress by now."

It wasn't like they could exactly blame her bitterness. Tatsuki worked in a male dominated field, surrounded by male equivalents of herself, and has probably witnessed that scenario at least five times over in the past 8 years.

"Well at least you didn't fuck your scumbag ex and then have to slink away at seven in the morning," Rangiku mutters, taking a gulp of her mimosa. "If I hadn't wasted my time on that Kurosaki kid I might've actually found a decent guy to bring home. I wonder what crawled up his ass and died?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki? That guy who's always in the financial section?" Tatsuki seems marginally distracted from her angst and Rukia jumps in, hoping to turn the conversation away from an all out bitch-about-our-lives fest.

"Yeah it was so strange, he was sitting in the corner away from everyone all night. Was he even on the guest list Ran?"

"Not that I can remember, I didn't even know he lived in New York. I thought he was big on the West Coast? Or in Japan? It doesn't matter anyway, he's irrelevant." Rangiku was clearly still smarting over his rejection.

"Oh that's not true Ran, he's always being named a hot bachelor in those gossip magazines!" Momo paid lots of attention to who was currently hot and who was not, so she knew how to treat them in incase she ever managed to run into one of them.

"Wait Rukia, did I see you talking to him after I left?" Rangiku asks; all three pairs of eyes turn to Rukia, who smoothly deflects any further inquisitions.

"I was just asking him for a light, I wanted to see if Rangiku was right about him being gay," Rukia laughs, waving her hands like it was the most casual meeting in the world.

Truthfully, she didn't want to tell her friends about her little chat and social media interaction with Ichigo Kurosaki. They would just lecture her about getting involved with a twentysomething hotshot with a bad attitude.

Thirtysomething women are supposed to know better by now.


	6. Chapter 6

**At a coffee shop on a lazy Monday**

Rukia had long ago decided being a writer is a double edged sword. She can work whenever, wherever she pleases, never having to spend her days in a boring office in stuffy businesswear. However, that does not mean her friends have the same luxury, leaving her with the occasional boredom spell that nothing seems to cure.

She had ventured down to her favorite coffee shop, partially because of the lattes but also it's one of the few public places in the 21st century that you can smoke in and no one will say shit. (It doesn't even matter though because this time she r **eally is** quitting.) She was hoping to find some inspiration for her next column, her nightly deadline an ugly storm cloud looming over her. While waiting in line for some caffeinated motivation, she realizes the person she's standing behind in line is none other than Ichigo himself. Frozen in place by the shock, she inadvertently gives herself away when an impatient man behind her snaps and says rather loudly that she needs to "move her ass or get out of line."

Shocked and horrified, she has no time to react before he turns around; recognition blooming in his eyes when he realizes who she is.

"Hi." She doesn't know what else to say, feeling so damn awkward and uncomfortable under his gaze she's almost squirming.

He nods in acknowledgement at her greeting, and turns back around like she isn't almost dying of embarrassment behind her, embarrassment that is only growing by his indifference. She's ready to write him off as a total asshole before she hears him say to the barista,

"Whatever she's having behind me is on me," and then turns back around to her and points to a table in the back corner, "I'm sitting over there."

They end up talking for two hours. Ichigo misses a meeting and Rukia doesn't write a single word.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews you beautiful people


	7. Chapter 7

**On a walk in Central Park two weeks later**

"Okay I have a confession to make and you're not allowed to judge me."

Rukia and Tatsuki are trying to enjoy the last few days of nice fall weather before the temperature drops to below freezing and it no longer becomes acceptable to wear cropped lulus out in public. Tatsuki looks over to her friend with mild concern but nods her head, prompting Rukia to continue.

"Remember that guy from Ran's event a few weeks ago, Ichigo Kurosaki? I've kind of been...seeing him."

"Define seeing." Ever the lawyer, Tatsuki would not make a final decision until she had all facts available for her case.

"We haven't slept together if that's what you mean. I don't even think we've been on a real date. We've met for coffee a bunch of times when I'm having a hard time writing and he has a long lunch hour. We text and snapchat occasionally but so far that's really been it."

"So then I wouldn't say you're seeing him. It sounds like you're just hanging out?"

Rukia has no idea how to answer. The problem with living in New York in 2016 was no one knew how define their relationships and everyone was too afraid to try. In an age of text messages and Snapchat and Instagram, when it was easy to communicate the same information with the men you're fucking versus the men you're dating, what made one relationship more special and intimate than the other? Facebook statuses and hashtags?

"Well even if you do sleep with him I won't judge you. Just don't start dating him unless he really seems like he's worth it. I mean how old is he, like in his twenties? He's probably not even ready for a long term cell phone contract, much less a serious girlfriend."

 **At a mansion in the Hamptons on a private beach**

Byakuya invites Rukia for dinner before he closes his house down the for the winter. While cutting into her foie gras, he asks if she's been dating anyone significant lately. She pauses for a moment, before continuing to cut her food.

"No, no one in particular."

* * *

I am not the fabulous Candace Bushnell, and therefore do not have the insight into dating and relationships she has.

….I can still try


	8. Chapter 8

**In that same apartment between Park and Madison**

Rukia is doing something she never thought she would stoop to doing.

A few days ago, she had mentioned to Ichigo that she might be headed out to a book release party thrown by a family friend of her brother's. The book in question was a totally pretentious memoir about battling a drug addiction and 'losing it all'. And by losing it all, the writer in question just meant the treatment facility he voluntarily checked himself into had sheets with a thread count only in the triple digits and one of his two mistresses left him.

Rukia wasn't a fan at all but she knew Momo had wanted to go and meet men from nice families, and Rukia didn't have anything better planned for a Tuesday evening. Ichigo had mentioned he too had been invited and was considering going, but wasn't sure if he had to travel early the next day and would want a quiet night in.

So here is Rukia, refreshing her instagram feed to see he posted anything or is tagged in any of the pictures at the party. Momo is waiting for Rukia to pick her up, as the party is somewhere on Lower Manhattan and on her way.

Rukia was planning on waiting for Ichigo to arrive so she wouldn't spend her whole time there looking for him.

Momo sends Rukia another 'have you left yet?' text and she knows she can't put off leaving for much longer. She tells her friend she'll be there soon and puts her phone on airplane mode, so she won't be tempted.

Momo can sense something's off anyway at the party and drags Rukia to the bathroom, where she finally confesses to everything, and that now she's waiting for Ichigo to arrive.

"Wait, that guy from all the magazines? You're dating him? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Again the D word. Rukia tells her she doesn't think they're dating, they've just been 'hanging out'.

"Well of course you're dating him, I mean you go out together just the two of you and you're clearly interested, what else you call that?" Momo shakes her head, and looks unsettled.

"I don't understand why everyone is so scared to label something when it's so obvious. If you go out with someone, and keep going out with them, and it's clear you both like each other, why is everyone so hesitant about labeling it dating?"

Ichigo never shows up. Rukia leaves the party even more confused when she gets a snap from him of just his empty bedroom with the caption 'looks like fun wish i was there' in response to the mass snap she sent out of her and Momo.

Did he mean there with her, or just there in general? Momo thinks it means there with her, but Rukia isn't too sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews fam

* * *

 **On a last minute lunch 'hangout' down by Wall Street**

Ichigo had asked Rukia if she wanted to grab lunch if she was in the area.

She wasn't, but she threw on some lipstick and hauled her ass down there anyway.

Things between them had been good lately, whatever 'they' were. Conversation always flowed easily, usually involving at least one or two or ten insults hurled at each other that were never personal and always casual enough to laugh off. She had yet to make it back to his place, or he to hers, but she tried not dwell on this when they seemed to get along so well.

When she goes to leave he kisses her cheek and tells her she looks beautiful today.

She thinks there might hope for them yet.

 **On a spending spree in Barneys**

Already significantly over her credit card limit for the month, Rukia figures she has nothing to lose when she asks Rangiku's opinion about her new potential man and their lack of intimacy.

"Oh honey you know me, I can never stay with someone for that long if I don't sleep with them, and even that usually doesn't change much."

Rukia is surprised at Rangiku's bland response, and expresses as much.

"Look Rukia if he's making you happy and you're having a good time then why worry? I'm sure if you show up to one of your little lunch dates wearing something naughty he won't be able to resistent and he'll fuck your brains out and that will be that. Men aren't that complicated, they're kind of like plants*."

Rukia leaves their shopping date not knowing if she should feel reassured or even more concerned.

* * *

*directly quoted from Samantha Jones in the show, s1 e11


	10. Chapter 10

**On the front steps between Park and Madison**

Rukia and Ichigo were supposed to attend the birthday party of a mutual friend at a new restaurant that had just opened downtown. He offered to pick her up because she was 'on the way' in a text the day before the party. (She still has no idea where _he_ even lives.)

She said yes and spent the entire evening trashing her closet before finally settling on a black dress that was a little revealing for her tastes but once got her out of a drunk and disorderly and into an after party she wasn't invited to. She redid her makeup twice because her hand was so shaky. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous until she realized that this is the closest they've come to an actual date in the past two months. For once, they had a set destination in mind after 4 o'clock and they would arrive together.

He meets her on her front steps, growling that he was trying to be polite when she makes fun of him for leaving the car. He noticeably checks her out, and it's all downhill from there.

A few seconds later he's waving the car away and they're making out on her front steps, like two teenagers who aren't allowed in each other's bedrooms. Rukia finds her keys and they stumble upstairs where the past two months of sexual tension finally implodes into multiple orgasms and a shredded dress that is a remnant of its former self. They never make it to the party, and end up ordering Chinese and watching reruns of The Office.

When he leaves the next morning, he doesn't kiss her goodbye or make any concrete plans to see her again.

Rukia promptly texts Tatsuki for her opinion. Her response?

 _Men are trouble._

* * *

I forgot how much fun writing this was. I'm about halfway done, but like having a few chapters handy to post in case I get a serous case of writers block.

Which does't matter because I'll just forget to update until I realize it's been like two months and I have 10+ chapters on google docs….

 _whoopsie_


	11. Chapter 11

LOL my last a/n.  
….at least I'm consistent?  
also tbh I'm total liar because I am so not halfway through this. Not even close. Carrie and Big got 6 whole seasons of d-r-a-m-a i have to give my favorite fictional characters the same treatment.

* * *

 **At A Promotional Photoshoot**

Monday morning Rukia finds herself smack dab in the middle of a photoshoot, complete with styled hair and makeup and in a dress with a price tag that would've made even Rangiku look twice. She had completely forgotten her editor wanted her to update her column photo to something more "modern and sophisticated" aka "you're not in your twenties anymore and having your promotional photo of you in a silk robe and messy hair is not cute anymore." He wanted this new look to showcase how she had "grown and matured over the years" aka "you've really been around the block now let's not advertise it so heavily."

Instead of spending the weekend relax and detoxing she spent Friday night having some of the best sex she'd had in years completely with greasy Chinese, and then stressing the rest of the weekend because said partner hadn't reached out and munching on leftover noodles. The stress had left her skin sallow and face puffy from all the sodium. Rukia could've kicked herself.

"Miss Kuchiki is there anyway you could make your face a little less... _stiff_? I want you to look confident but relaxed, could you do that for me?" She knows the photographer is trying to be nice, she looks like shit and it's showing but it's hard to relay confidence when internally all she can think is _why the hell won't he just give me a damn phone call?_

"Okay why don't we take a quick break, you can get some water and relax for a few minutes?"

She nods and thanks him, heading over to her bag when she sees her phone screen full of notifications and god does she hate herself at the unexpected feeling of complete euphoria when she sees his name, the start of the message reading _hey sorry I disappeared this weekend-_

"YES Miss Kuchiki that is the look I want from you!" She almost drops her phone from how high she jumps at the photographer's exclamation, and in a moment he's demanding they start shooting now that she's "figured it out."

The rest of shoot goes smoothly. So well in fact, that he asks her out for a drink this coming friday.

She hadn't finished reading the text she doesn't know what Ichigo had said he could've been breaking up with her for all she knew but she finds herself replying anyway-

"I'm actually seeing someone right now, thank you though."

 **A Few Weeks Later, after spin class on a particularly crappy Thursday evening**

"So we've been out on three real dates, like with dinner and him not letting me pay, and slept together five times counting the first night. And I still can't figure out what he wants. I mean he told me that first time a while ago he's not interested in just casual sex but has never invited me to his place and when I tried to invite him to that halloween party with us last weekend he gave me some bullshit excuse about working," Rukia rambles to Tatsuki as they walk into the gym locker room.

"It seems like he wants me but doesn't want to be in my life and doesn't want me to be in his life. It's like we're two people in a great relationship that doesn't exist to the rest of the world. Does that make sense?"

"Not really but I get what you're saying. He's closed off?"

"Yes but to the extreme! He never talks about his family, I asked him about them once and he just goes 'there isn't much to tell' and that's it! God it's so frustrating."

Tatsuki only 'hmms' in response and Rukia knows it's because what she wants to say will make her mad. That she's wasting her time on a guy with a bunch of red flags, that he's too young anyway, that she shouldn't have to deal with his increasingly obvious commitment issues if she knows what she wants.

If Tatsuki had said this, Rukia would've told her that of course she knows all of this but for some inexplicable reason this one actually seems worth it.

* * *

Anyone interested in what Tatsuki/Momo/Rangiku are up to? I intended to have more of them in this because the actual show is about female friendship but I just got so into writing Ichigo and Rukia I kinda forgot…and now I'm indifferent. Thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

**At a party down on the Lower East Side.**

When Ichigo asks Rukia to a business dinner a close friend is throwing, she is far more excited than she should've been, considering they've been dating for a few months now. She buys a fabulous new dress, the kind that is just long enough to be acceptable in a conservative crowd but tight enough to be sexy.

It should've been a casual thing, just him and other college buddy/investment tycoons talking money and politics and handling the majority of the east coast's financials while she does him a huge favor and plays the beautiful doting arm-candy (because that is so not her style) but it turns into anything but.

He introduces her as 'Rukia'. No girlfriend, no title, _nothing_. And if that doesn't sting enough no one seems to recognize her as anything besides Byakuya's sister, much less acquainted or even dating Ichigo. She realizes after the fourth introduction that these people have no idea their lives are intertwined in any manner, and he once referred to them as 'like family.'

When he asks to stay over later she coldly turns him down and promptly sprints up the stairs to smoke three cigarettes and go to bed in her makeup.

* * *

So I'm running away from being a post grad adult and moving to LA for a year through a service program. Anyone got any tips for a cranky east coaster?


End file.
